I solemnly swear that I am up to no good
by adry-psi
Summary: El comienzo y el final de James y Lily. Oneshot. JP&LE.


**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**

-¡Hey, Canuto! Devuélveme la capa, que la necesito para esta noche.

-Si vas a ir a Hogsmade te acompaño, tengo que comprar cigarrillos, se me han acabado.

-Lo siento, tío, he quedado con Lily.

-Joder James...me dejas abandonado todos los sábados por esa pelirroja.

-No exageres, sólo han sido dos sábados...dos perfectos sábados...Chicos, tenía razón desde el principio, ella es la definitiva. De verdad...es...jodidamente perfecta.

-Venga, Cornamenta, nos has dicho eso también de Amy, de Emmie, de la prefecta de Ravenclaw, de Alice...resumiendo, de todas con las que has salido más de dos veces.

-Lunático, sabes que esta vez voy en serio; yo también creía que era así de pesado con Evans porque me decía que no...Pero...es diferente. Cuando la miro a los ojos...creo que tengo que parar de decir mariconadas.

Ese era James Potter, él y sus amigos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Junto con Peter Pettigrew eran los Merodeadores, un grupo muy distinguido en Hogwarts. Lo tenían todo: inteligencia, coraje, lealtad a sus amigos, belleza, sentido del humor...que sin duda empleaban siempre que podían, echando mano de su mapa y la capa de James.

Todos tenían un mote, pocas veces usaban sus nombres de pila. James era Cornamenta, pues su forma animal era la de un ciervo; Sirius, Canuto, que se convertía en un gran perro negro; Peter, Colagusano, quizá su forma animal fuera la que más se asemejara con su forma de ser: una rata, pues en eso se convirtió cuando traicionó a sus amigos; y el último, Remus, era Lunático, porque admiraba a la luna cuando se transformaba en lobo.

Ellos eran lo que más quería James Potter, eran sus hermanos, toda su vida en Hogwarts y fuera de ella; no necesitaba a nadie más. O eso creía, porque una pequeña pelirroja apareció en su vida.

Quizá al principio sólo la molestaba para molestar también a Snivellus, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que ella le atraía; no sabía qué exactamente, a lo mejor sus enormes ojos verdes, o su pelo prácticamente rojo, o sus finas manos, quizá fuera su boca. Después de dos años de pensar si realmente le gustaba y de recibir siempre negativas, ella dijo que sí, sin él esperarlo.

-¡Hey, Evans¿Sales conmigo mañana por la noche? Tengo algo preparado.

-Está bien, Potter.

-Venga, Evans, no te hagas la... ¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que está bien.

-Esto...emh...bueno... ¿estás segura?

-James Potter, llevas TRES años haciéndome la misma pregunta¿crees que no he tenido tiempo de pensar si estoy o no segura?

-Claro, por supuesto, entonces mañana a las ¿a qué hora te viene bien? –se habían quedado solos delante del cuadro de la Dama Gorda, la amiga de Lily acababa de entrar.

-Cuando esté lista bajo a la Sala Común, espérame.

-Sí, claro, vale –dijo la contraseña y dejó que ella entrara primero.

No supo cómo sentirse en ese momento, cuando llegó a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama y cuando notó que Remus lo miraba se giró hacia él y simplemente dijo:

-Me acaba de decir que sí, Lunático.

-¿Quién¿Lily?

-Sí. Me ha dicho: está bien. He quedado como un completo idiota, no podía ni reaccionar.

-Porque te ha pillado desprevenido. Joder, hermano, me alegro por ti, pero ya sabes lo que pienso sobre Lily: no quiero que la hagas daño.

-No empieces...

Estaban en séptimo curso, el último en Hogwarts, el que tenía que superar con creces todos los demás cursos.

Desde primero todos los años había pasado algo que les marcara:

En primero se conocieron.

En segundo descubrieron el secreto de Remus.

En tercero hicieron el mapa.

En cuarto consiguieron transformarse los cuatro en las noches de luna llenas.

En quinto, cuando salieron del colegio, Sirius se fue de casa y empezó a vivir con James, pero todos pasaron el verano juntos.

En sexto despidieron a Malfoy de una forma un tanto peculiar, sin duda, al estilo merodeador.

Y en séptimo tenía que pasar algo espectacular, algo que superara todo...

James sabía que iba a ser difícil, sobre todo superar la emoción que sintieron en cuarto, o ese verano después de su quinto año juntos. Pero también sabía que nunca se iban a separar: eran cuatro, los cuatro; para empezar, él y Sirius tendrían que seguir estudiando juntos para ser aurores, Remus vivía muy cerca de él y Peter, simplemente, no podía vivir sin ellos.

Con sólo 17 años habían pasado más cosas juntos que muchas otras personas más mayores que ellos, cosas peligrosas y no tan peligrosas, pero cosas importantes, cosas de esas que unen a las personas.

Sólo había una cosa que pudiera separarle de sus amigos, y llegó. Llegó a manos de Voldemort, llegó la muerte; junto con su muerte, llegó la de su mujer y la de su hijo. Y fue culpa de uno de los cuatro merodeadores que esto sucediera, fue culpa de aquella rata, que en el colegio parecía tan leal.

Pero la vida de James Potter no fue para nada triste, siempre estuvo sembrada de grandes momentos. Como cuando salió con Lily la primera vez, después de estar sentado en la Sala Común más de dos horas esperando a que ella bajara, porque no habían puesto hora, ella apareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, le miró y en lo que él tardaba en sonreír ella ya había subido a su habitación y había dado un portazo.

James esperó a que ella bajara, pasó media hora cuando decidió subir a ver qué pasaba. No se acordó del hechizo de las escaleras, y resbaló hasta el suelo otra vez; entonces llamó a su escoba con un _Accio, _se montó en ella, y cuando estuvo arriba dio tres toques en la puerta de la habitación de la prefecta.

Ella abrió algo despeinada y con los ojos un poco hinchados.

-No puedes subir aquí arriba, Potter.

-¿Estás bien, Evans?

-Yo creo que es más que evidente –se apartó para que James pudiera pasar, él se bajó de la escoba, la dejó apoyada en una pared y se giró para volver a mirarla, se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta después de mirarla, con la cabeza gacha.

-Evans... –le puso la mano en la hombre, pero ella se apartó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se supone que me habías dicho que... ah, claro, ya entiendo –James fue a coger su escoba para marcharse.

-¿Qué entiendes?

-Me dijiste que sí para que te dejara en paz¿no? Muy bien, Evans, pues no lo has conseguido.

-Te dije que sí porque me apetecía salir, pero también te dije que me esperaras en la sala común.

-¿Hasta cuando? He estado esperando dos horas y media, son casi las once de la noche.

-Bueno, hoy no es un buen día, James –él sonrió-. ¿Te hace gracia?

-¿Eh? No, no, es que me has llamado James...y me gusta.

-¿Es tu nombre no? En fin, que da igual, mañana te veré en el desayuno, ahora necesito...estar sola.

-No.

-¿No¿No qué?

-Digo que no necesitas estar sola. Yo siempre le digo eso a los chicos, pero realmente quiero que sigan dándome el coñazo hasta que les cuento que me pasa. Venga, Lily¿qué ha pasado¿Has discutido con Ruth o algo así?

-Mira, no es por ofenderte, pero no eres a quien le contaría mis "problemas"¿me entiendes? No sé...

-No me ofende, pelirroja; pero creo que deberías contármelo, hay veces que necesitas que alguien que no sea tu amigo te escuche. Y yo, pequeña, soy ese alguien. Ven, siéntate aquí –James dio unos golpecitos al lado suyo, en la cama.

-No me puedo creer que te esté haciendo caso...Mira esto es algo que sabe muy poca gente, de hecho, lo saben Ruth y dos amigos de él.

-¿Él, qué él?

-Bueno, llevaba un tiempo saliendo con un chico de Slytherin, pero no lo sabe nadie porque él no quiere, ya sabes, soy una sangre sucia... –le cayeron un par de lágrimas; James estaba blanco como la leche.

-Y... ¿quién es él? No será Snivellus¿no?

-No te metas con él, Potter. Y no, no es él, pero no te voy a decir quien...

-Bueno, y... ¿por qué has llorado¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No sé...ha sido todo muy raro...es que verás, anteayer le dejé porque estaba harta de estar escondiéndome, porque él me gusta de verdad, cuando estábamos solos era tan...tierno... –James tenía ganas de saber quién era para partirle las piernas. Su Lily...- Y...antes, cuando salía de la biblioteca para venir aquí, a verte; en fin, Carrow estaba fuera, con todo su séquito, me ha puesto la zancadilla, me ha llamado sangre sucia y él ha sido el que más se ha reído –a Lily no paraban de caerle lágrimas, y James acababa de darse cuenta de la herida que ella tenía en una de las rodillas.

Entonces se levantó, fue al baño a coger una toalla, hizo aparecer un barreño pequeño y lo llenó de agua y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se arrodilló enfrente de la cama y empezó a limpiarle la herida, era un simple rasguño, pero lo hizo con todo el cuidado del mundo.

-Gracias, James.

-Un placer, pelirroja.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta que me llamen así. Pero...dicho por ti no queda tan mal –James le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Evans.

-¿Me estás dejando plantada, Potter? –sonrió tanto que a ella le recordó a la cara de él cuando ganaban algún partido de quidditch.

-No era un buen día.

-¿Sabes? No es difícil hablar contigo.

-Eso dicen.

-Siempre he pensado que me tomabas el pelo.

-Al principio yo también lo creía, pero no sé...en quinto, después del TIMO de Transformaciones, cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas...La verdad es que me afectó.

-Te las merecías.

-Puede, pero no de tu parte. Te llamó sangre...bueno, te lo llamó.

-Venga, Potter, Snape era mi amigo...Entiende que saliera en su defensa...

-¿Tu amigo? No Evans, una amistad tiene que ser recíproca. ¿Dónde estaba él todas las veces que te insultaban¡Qué gran amigo! –Lily giró la cabeza para que él no viera que todavía le dolía hablar de Severus- Lo siento, pero me pone histérico que hablen de la amistad como si fuera algo que se encuentra en todas partes –hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Oye, James...

-Dime.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen¿Es verdad que sois...?

-¿Animagos?

-Sí; bueno, ya sé que Remus no lo es...

-¿Cómo que lo sabes¿Y lo sabe alguien más¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Lo descubrí, se lo pregunté y me dijo que sí...y lo vuestro es verdad también¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Qué animal eres?

-Un ciervo, con unas enormes astas.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia –ella le miraba algo impresionada.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo soy una hembra de gamo.

-¿Qué tú que?

-Me informé de cómo convertirse en animago, y me interesó mucho, así que intenté hacerlo y...bueno, me transformé en una hembra de gamo.

-No me lo puedo creer...Merlín, eres la mujer de mi vida... –ella se sonrojó.

-¡Potter! –De repente en la cama de Lily en vez de un chico larguirucho con gafas había un ciervo con grandes astas- ¿Pero qué haces? –él volvió a su estado normal.

-Te toca –ella con un poco de vergüenza se puso de pie, y una pequeña hembra de gamo apareció donde ella se encontraba. James no dudó en acariciarle la cabeza- ...eres preciosa –Lily volvió a su forma original.- Creo que tendremos unos cervatillos muy monos.

-No adelantes acontecimientos –se rió, nunca pensó que estar con James Potter en la misma habitación fuera a ser tan agradable.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras.

-¿No crees que es una primera cita un poco extraña?

-No tanto, siempre acabo en la habitación de la chica.

-Potter, intenta no cagarla.

-Lo siento –pero no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos, sólo felicidad y esperanza-. Bueno, tal vez sí que es un poco extraño, nunca me imaginé esto así. Lo he pensado muchas veces, pero siempre estábamos en mi terreno: Hogsmade, el campo de quidditch, la Casa de los Gritos...Pero estar aquí, en la habitación de la prefecta, contigo, sentado en tu cama...cuando se lo cuente a Sirius me va a llamar mentiroso, es demasiado perfecto.

-Venga, James, deja de decir tonterías.

-Pero si es verdad...la verdad es que incluso yo me estoy sorprendiendo un poco.

-Pues imagínate yo... Así que Remus tenía razón...no es como con todas...

-No, no lo es.

-Cuesta creerlo¿sabes? La mayoría de las veces que me has pedido salir ibas cogido de la mano o la cintura de alguna; y lo peor de todo, a ellas les daba igual, lo que me hacía pensar que te reías de mí. Pero ayer, cuando te dije que sí quería ver como ibas a reaccionar, y desde luego no imaginaba que lo fueras a hacer como lo hiciste –se rió.

-¡Hey, no te rías! Es que era lo último que me esperaba, después de tres años...Así que era como una prueba¿eh¿He aclarado tus dudas?

-Sí, más o menos.

A la una y media de la madrugada volvió a coger su escoba para salir de la habitación. Increíble, había sido increíble. Y, efectivamente, cuando le contó a los otros tres merodeadores lo que acababa de pesar, Sirius no se lo creyó; así que James le dijo que volvería a pedirle que salir, y que ella le diría que sí.

Y así sucedió, el sábado siguiente volvieron a quedar, y no fue menos increíble. Esta vez él la llevó a la Casa de los Gritos.

-No entiendo como podéis saber todas estas cosas...

-Espíritu merodeador, pelirroja.

-Dentro de poco es luna llena.

-Lo sé, solemos venir aquí; eso o damos una vuelta por el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros la próxima vez?

-No. No...Definitivamente no.

-¿Por qué?

-Lunático es peligroso.

-Ya sé los peligros que conlleva estar cerca de un hombre lobo la noche de luna llena, pero soy animago y no me va a hacer nada, además, soy su amiga.

-He dicho que no, Evans. Además, a Dumbledore no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

-¿Y si no te separas de mí puedo ir? Quiero verlo, necesito entender por lo que pasa Remus...

-Nadie puede entenderlo... Sufre mucho¿sabes? Es horrible verlo aullar de dolor, pero para eso están los amigos, para las buenas y para las malas... No es agradable verlo, y Remus no se perdonaría nunca si te hiciera daño...

-No me va a hacer nada, además, estaréis los tres por si pasa algo.

-Lily, no podemos estar pendientes de nada que no sea él...Cuando seamos más mayores, quizá...

-James, es el último año, quiero ver a Remus.

-Es el último año en Hogwarts, pero tú y yo vamos a casarnos y a tener cervatillos, así que por eso no te preocupes –hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Severus me preguntó el jueves si estamos saliendo juntos, se ve que ya empiezan a hablar los cuadros.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que no es asunto suyo –James le revolvió un poco el pelo.

-Bien dicho, pelirroja. Pero...yo también tengo esa duda...

-Todavía es pronto.

-Está bien. ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? Invito yo.

-Pero...es muy tarde, no nos van a dejar pasar, somos menores...

-Yo no, además, Rosmerta es muy simpática.

-Oye, Evans...

-Dime, James.

-Ese Slytherin... ¿quién es?

-Alguien¿por?

-Me apetece joder a alguien que no sean Snape o Malfoy, para variar.

-Déjalo estar...vino a pedirme perdón...me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido...pero que no podía hacer otra cosa. Me dijo que sus ideas le impedían estar conmigo...así que...le mandé a paseo. Además, ahora tengo otra cosa entre manos a la que me gustaría darle una oportunidad –le sonrió con los ojos, y él supo que se refería a él.- Por cierto, tu amigo el perro está loco...

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-Ha venido esta mañana a la biblioteca y me ha echado un sermón...dice que te estoy separando de ellos. Deberías hablar con él, me niego a que la señora Pince vuelva a echarme de la biblioteca –James empezó a reírse.

-Da igual lo que le diga, es un cabezota.

-Me dais envidia, bueno, Peter no porque es vuestro perrito faldero, sé que le queréis y eso, pero él os tiene divinizados, y lo siento profundamente, pero eso da asco.

-Hey, no te metas con el pobre Colagusano, no hace nada a mala fe; los hermanos se imitan lo que hacen sus hermanos, sólo es eso.

-Ya...Será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana tengo reunión de prefectos a primera hora.

-Métete debajo de la capa, que ya es muy tarde –los dos se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos debajo de la capa invisible.

Estaban siendo dos de las mejores semanas de su vida. No volvió a quedar con ninguna otra chica, le tenía eclipsado, pasaba más tiempo con ella en la biblioteca que con Sirius preparando alguna broma a Snape; y eso a su amigo no le gustaba. Por eso cuando le dijo que no podía ir con él a Hogsmade porque había quedado con la "pelirroja-roba-amigos" se enfadó

-Esta noche te voy a llevar a un lugar del castillo que me encanta. Seguro que ya has estado en allí, pero por la noche es alucinante. Si nos damos prisa nos da tiempo de bajar a las cocinas, pedirles a los elfos que nos preparen algo y subir a ver el anochecer.

-¿Qué has hecho con el cabeza hueca de James Potter?

-Muy graciosa, Evans.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de astronomía ya estaba anocheciendo. Lily se apoyó en el bordillo para poder verlo mejor.

-Es precioso... ¿a cuántas de tus novias has traído aquí? –le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y volvió a mirar como se escondía el Sol.

-A ninguna. La primera vez que vine aquí fue con Sirius, cuando murió mi abuelo. Canuto empezó a hablarme sobre las constelaciones y de la gente que les da nombre. Es un apasionado de la astronomía, es lo único que le une a su familia...

-Le quieres muchísimo¿verdad?

-Más que a nadie, pero no se lo digas, sólo serviría para hacer crecer su ego –hablaba de su amigo con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos-, es mi hermano, mi verdadero hermano. Vivo con él todo el año, siempre está ahí: en las buenas, en las buenísimas, en las malas, en las más malas y en los momentos neutros. Es un tío increíble, nada que ver con los demás Black –se sentaron pegados al muro, brazo con brazo, hombro con hombro.

-Lo que es increíble es oíros hablar unos de otros...siempre diré que os envidio.

-Canuto está enfadado conmigo porque ya no salimos los sábados a Hogsmade.

-Lo sé, volvimos a tener una charla el otro día...no es tan mal tipo como parece. Me llamó pelirroja-roba-amigos, pero también me dijo: si no vas a devolverme a Cornamenta, no juegues con él.

-Jodido Sirius...

-Todo va en serio¿no?

-Ya no sé en que idioma decírtelo, Evans –se giró para mirarla, y ahí estaban sus ojos. Se acercaron, sólo un poco, ella iba hacia sus labios, pero él metió la cabeza en su cuello y le dio un pequeño beso, se separó un poco y le doy otro más cerca de la oreja, Lily echaba la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos; James lamió la parte de atrás de su lóbulo, y luego sopló. La sensación de frío hizo a Lily estremecerse, pero James la calmó abrazándola, aún seguía con la cabeza en su cuello cuando ella notó algo húmedo entre la mejilla del chico y su piel.

-James¿pa-pasa algo?

-No, no me hagas caso...gracias Evans.

-Pero si...si no he hecho nada; James¿estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿Es-estás llorando?

-Algo parecido –se quitó las gafas, que se le estaban clavando y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Déjame verte... –antes de levantar la cabeza volvió a ponerse las gafas para verla bien. Nunca antes había sonreído tanto.

-Tú...tú también estás llorando...

-Algo parecido –pegó su frente a la de él y ambos rieron.

-Qué par de tontos –entonces cogió su cara entre las manos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos-. Por fin...

Oyeron como la puerta que daba a las escaleras se abría estrepitosamente y un Sirius en pijama y muy afligido entró corriendo y cogió de los hombres a James.

-Ha pasado algo horrible, James. Dumbledore...Voldemort...tus padres...tu casa...Dumbledore...

-Hey, Canuto, tranquilízate... ¿Qué ha pasado con mis padres y Voldemort? –se esperaba lo peor.

-Él, entró, y ellos estaban durmiendo, les...les ha matado James, ha matado a tus padres –Sirius cayó de rodillas al suelo y James salió corriendo, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿¡Es verdad!? Lo que me ha dicho Sirius¿es verdad?

-James, tranquilízate, ponerte así no le servirá de nada a nadie, ahora tienes que estar sereno... –James se sentó en uno de los sillones del despacho de Dumbledore, tenía la cara desencajada, sentía tanto dolor que no le salían ni las lágrimas- Sí, es cierto...ha ocurrido hace apenas media hora, ha sido todo muy rápido, no hemos podido llevar a nadie de la Orden...Lo siento muchísimo, muchacho, tus padres eran grandes magos.

-¿Se...se han ido¿Es seguro?

-Sí, James...acaban de sacar sus cuerpos de la casa, mañana se celebrará el funeral si así lo quieres.

-Haga lo que quiera, profesor. ¿Puedo ir a mi casa?

-La habitación de tus padres ha quedado destrozada, quizá sería mejor que te quedaras aquí.

-No, quiero ir. ¿Pueden venir los chicos y Lily Evans conmigo? Le juro que esta noche no iré a buscar a ese desgraciado.

-Está bien, váyanse ya, ellos están fuera, en el descansillo. Te veo mañana, James...y, lo siento muchísimo de nuevo, no os lo merecíais.

El recién huérfano James Potter volvió con sus amigos y Lily, y sólo cuando estuvo con ellos rompió a llorar y se deshizo en lágrimas, cayó al suelo de rodillas tal y como había caído Sirius minutos antes. Los cuatro corrieron a sujetarle, a ayudarle a levantar...pero se quedaron con él en el suelo, abrazándolo, haciéndole sentir que estaban ahí, y que no se irían nunca, hasta que la muerte los separase.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que cuatro años más tarde una historia parecida se repetiría: en octubre de 1981, Voldemort volvió a entrar en la casa de los Potter, pero esta vez para acabar con la vida de James y Lily, que hacía un año habían tenido un precioso cervatillo.

Es el primer oneshot que subo por aquí, así que...espero recibir algún review )

Espero que os haya gustado !

muáa

.adRy.


End file.
